Coiled tubing may be used to perform a variety of wellbore service operations including drilling, setting casing, setting packers, perforation, and other operations. As is known to those skilled in the art, coiled tubing is relatively flexible continuous tubing that can be run into the wellbore from a large spool mounted on a truck or other support structure. While a rig must stop periodically to make up or break down connections when running drilling pipe into or out of the wellbore, coiled tubing can be run in for substantial lengths before stopping to join in another strand of coiled tubing, thereby saving time with reference to jointed pipe. The coiled tubing is typically run into and pulled out of the wellbore using a device referred to as an injector. As the injector feeds coiled tubing into the wellbore, coiled tubing is unrolled or paid out from the coiled tubing spool. As the injector withdraws coiled tubing out of the wellbore, coiled tubing is rolled onto or taken up by the coiled tubing spool.